Love, Requited
by Zarathustrian
Summary: It's been a long time since I've written FF but I've recently been inspired with the premiere of Season Three, specifically the events after Episode Two. When Maura and Jane are finally alone, what will happen?


Love, Requited

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." The words were spoken softly between the two women, despite the trio that surrounded them and as they embraced, Maura Isles couldn't help but wish it was just her and Jane Rizzoli in the living area of her home. It had been so long since she'd felt this good, between the accident with her mother, the shooting of her father and the distance between herself and the one person she truly loved, Jane.

Pulling back, Maura swiped at the tears in her eyes, almost pleased to see the gestured mirrored by Jane. Giving an almost embarrassed laugh, the M.E cleared her throat and looked to the faces surrounding them. Tommy, Frankie and Angela Rizzoli. The warm and love she felt was almost too much to bear and she wasn't certain how to express her thanks to them.

When Korsak had pulled her from the wreckage, she'd been barely lucid but that had not stopped her from remembering the comment he'd made. You stayed with her. And more to the point, the reply that Jane had given. I wouldn't leave her. Those words, in particular, had swam back to the forefront of her mind once she'd woken from the general anesthetic the surgeon had administered whilst he'd stitched up the lines Jane had sliced into her.

Pushing those thoughts aside, of the panic in Jane's eyes when Maura had asked her to do what needed to be done, Jane's voice hoarse with fear, Maura looked to the woman sitting beside her. A weariness had crept across Jane's elegant features and she smiled softly as she caught Maura's gaze. Stifling a yawn, Jane's smile widened as she felt Maura's hand cover her knee. Tommy and Frankie were jibing at one another, Angela sat beside Frankie with a content look upon her face. When Maura yawned, however, the matriarch rose.

"Time to go." Angela announced. "C'mon, out." The plump woman ushered her boys towards the door, giving Maura a knowing wink. Without a word to either of the two women, Angela held the door open.

"What about Jane?" Of course Tommy had to open his mouth and found himself rewarded with a clip about the ears as Angela shoved him out into the early afternoon sunshine. Glancing back at the two women upon the sofa, noting how close they were sitting, Maura's hand still upon Jane's thigh, she felt her heart swell.

Alone, the two women locked onto one another, a slight air of uncertainty filling the space surrounding them. Of course they'd both meant their apologies but rational dictated that although the bridge had been approved to be rebuilt, it still needed work. Covering Maura's hand with her own, Jane squeeze softly. Now, she knew, wasn't the time. That would come later, when Maura had rested.

"I should really go, let you get some rest." The Detective rasped. Maura shook her head.

"I need you!" The admission caused Jane to arch an eyebrow. "I meant, I'm somewhat incapacitated." Gesturing to the bandage wrapped firmly about her shin, she looked back to Jane. "Will you help me?" Jane's expression melted into a smile as she gave a firm nod, rising from the cream-colored settee. Extending a hand in Maura's direction, she bore the weight of them both, guiding Maura towards the bedroom.

"Bass!" Maura cried out suddenly, causing Jane to falter. Tightening her grip about the woman's slender waist, she grunted.

"Maura, really!" Jane continued moving the couple towards the bedroom, easing her precious cargo tenderly through the doorway before they both collapsed onto the bed. "Now, what was that about Bass?"

"He'll need something to eat."

"Oh. Right." Jane commented casually. When Maura threw that impertinent look at Jane that the brunette knew all too well, she groaned and hoisted herself off the bed, shoulders sagging.

"What should I feed his Lordship?" Jane's testy tone was more a comment on her sheer and utter exhaustion than anything else and Maura ignored it as she carefully eased both legs onto the soft spread covering the bed.

"There are some prickly pear cactus pads in a container in the crisper. Oh, and some hibiscus leaves!" Maura added. "Perhaps I should,"

"Hold up. I can manage. Don't forget about Shell-boy." Maura shook her head in confusion and Jane almost laughed. "The pet turtle you gave me? What, you think I flushed him or something?"

"That thought had crossed my mind." Maura admitted and it was only the sparkling in her eyes that told Jane she was being played. Without another word and a smile dancing across her lips, she left the room.

In the brief time it took to dig out Bass' dinner, she reflected on the last 24-hours. The case had been relatively straight forward, almost too straight forward. They'd found their suspect so easily and had it not been for the accident, then being captured and left to drown in polluted water, Jane knew she'd have returned home not so long ago from a night of questioning him. And had that been the case, she wouldn't be standing in Maura's kitchen, feeding the tortoise.

As Bass slowly, ever so slowly, moved across the hardwood floors to the place-mat Maura fed him from, Jane lent against the counter, arms across her chest as she watched him. Maura Isles. Never had Jane felt so terrified of loosing someone, of being so helpless to do something. Flashbacks rocked her thoughts, she saw herself holding the auburn haired M.E in her arms, hunched over her body like a protective lioness. When Mathew Moore's henchmen had swooped down, she'd have done anything to protect Maura, only surrendering because she was out-gunned and out of options.

Shuddering at the thought of Maura's unconscious body being carried by some ape back to Frost's car, Jane pushed those thoughts from her mind. What mattered was they were both safe and more importantly, their friendship was back on the table. It would be slow-going, even Jane knew that the weeks of tension could not be overcome in a day, even a week, but she'd take every step alongside her closest friend.

To her dismay, although not complete surprise, upon returning to the bedroom Jane found Maura fast asleep. Gently covering the woman with a thin blanket, she left a glass of water on the bedside table before slowly retreating from the room. Glancing back at Maura, she grunted at her forgetfulness. Surely Maura wouldn't appreciate waking up in a pair of sneakers. Angela had brought them to the hospital and Maura had been unable to hide her disgust at the thought of wearing them. She'd surrendered, of course, after announcing to the group that going barefoot in a hospital wasn't ideal either.

With the sneakers removed, Jane left the room. Though the afternoon sunshine streamed through the windows, Jane knew she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Fortunately, Maura's guest bedroom had seen her sleep well on more than one occasion and she made a bee-line for it. Dismayed, she looked to the unmade bed.

"Sheets." Jane announced. "I just need to find the sheets."

Maura's meticulously organized home may have made perfect sense to the Medical Examiner. And despite being a seasoned detective for Boston P.D, Jane could not locate the sheets for the life of her. Every place that seemed obvious just housed random things, things that Jane would have either kept in a shed or not had at all and eventually, she surrendered, too tired to really care if the bed was made or not.

Prying off the dirty white tank top, Jane cast it aside as she kicked off the shoes that Frost had teased her about. Come to think of it, it had been about two years since she'd bought a new pair and wondered if it would provide Maura and herself a chance to continue to restrengthen the friendship, although malls in general were Jane's least favorite place to be. Sighing, she eased down onto the soft mattress, the suppleness comforting her. Withing minutes, she'd fallen fast asleep.

"Ouch. Ow. God-damnit!" Jane's eyes flew open at the sound of Maura's voice and she sat up, blinking rapidly, only slightly thrown at the realization the day had ended, nightfall plummeting the guest room into darkness. "Damn _it_!" Maura's voice sounded again.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane called out as she fumbled for the light switch. Groping in the dark, she finally found it and cast the room with a blinding light that left her blinking for a moment. Crawling out of the bed, Jane left the guest room and staggered down the hall.

Although by all means Maura had taken quite a heavy injury the previous day, the car had still slammed into Jane as much as it had Maura and Jane's entire body ached. There'd be bruises forming, she'd be willing to bet her entire paycheck on it, and they'd last her a good long while too. Stepping into the kitchen and trying not to wince at the light headache she felt forming, Jane spied Maura leaning heavily against the kitchen sink.

"What are you doing?" Jane demanded to know as Maura turned sheepishly to look at her friend.

"I'm standing in the kitchen." Maura said pointedly.

"Yes, I can see that. Why?"

"Because I did not loose my leg." Maura replied with a wicked gleam lighting her eyes. Jane snorted, giving a soft smile.

"No, you did not. You did, however, require thirty-two stitches and shouldn't be on your feet."

"I didn't want to wake you, Jane. Where's your tank top?" Maura asked then and Jane felt a blush crawl along her cheeks as she glanced down, a brief wave of thanks riding over that she'd worn a particularly feminine bra the previous day, not one of the shabby sports bras she generally donned.

"I threw it on the ground somewhere. Don't change the subject." Jane shrugged. "Let me help you."

"It's fine, honestly. I feel much better."

"Walk over there, would you?" Jane gestured with a throw of her head to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Just walk over there." Jane crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile. Maura eyed her uncertainly before lifting her head, inhaling deeply and taking a single step. The cry that escaped Maura's lips saw Jane rush to her side, wrapping one arm firmly about the woman's waist once again.

"Back to the bedroom."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Maura protested as she leant heavily against Jane.

"Then don't sleep. I'll find you a book or something to read." The woman offered as they returned to Maura's bedroom.

"Why... why don't you stay and talk with me?" Maura suggested tentatively. Jane almost gave in to the temptation to refuse the offer but slowly nodded her head.

"Sure, okay. But let me get my top on first." Jane left Maura for only a moment, retrieving the article of clothing and pulling it on. A thought occurred to her as she came back to the M.E. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"

"That would be great."

Once again, Jane left the room, determined it would be the last time as she quickly rustled up a couple of sandwiches. It surprised her to see a six-pack of the beer she preferred at the very back of the refrigerator and she snagged a couple, then refilled Maura's glass of water. Yet as she stepped into the bedroom, Maura's eyes widened as she reached for one of the bottles of beer, cracking the top off eagerly as she took a swig.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Is that a wise idea?" Jane admonished. "You, you know, had surgery and stuff." Jane waved a hand over the bandages.

"One isn't going to hurt me. And the effects of anesthetic are varied but the type I had, the inhalation, those effects leave the body rapidly as it is an exhalation system as opposed to having to wait for the liver to process..."

"Eat your sandwich." Jane thrust the plate into Maura's hands and the M.E grinned at the mock look of boredom that had crossed Jane's face. The two women ate in silence and Maura had to admit, she'd missed this, just sitting near her friend, being in the woman's presence. Although there was much that could have been said, saying nothing worked for the time being.

Replenished, Jane eased herself back against the headboard, crossing one ankle over the other as she placed her clasped hands on her slender stomach. Wriggling her toes, she glanced over at Maura. Hazel-green eyes with flecks of gold met Jane's gaze and she offered a smile.

"You scared me." Jane said after a beat of silence. Maura's expression changed, a frown crossing her features.

"When?"

"These past few weeks, they've felt like an eternity. I know... I know I was an 'asshole'," Jane paraphrased her mother making both women chuckle. "And I know I hurt you, but Maura, I was really scared that I'd lost my best friend."

"Me, too, Jane. I know we're entirely certain what to say to one another in regards to everything that's happened, but me too. I was just so angry, so confused." Maura's voice trailed off as she turned to gaze vacantly at the wall across from them. Jane reached out to take Maura's hand in her own, comfortingly. Maura looked down at Jane's hand, seeing the dirt under her nails led her to glance up at an elegant face that was still streaked with flecks of dirt. Jane's ordinarily tussled-but-controlled hair was beyond reproach. Maura did not want to admit that regardless, Jane's beauty still took her breath away.

It was those feelings, the ones she kept heavily guarded, that had frightened her the most. On some level, she had understood Jane's actions. Walking that line between Detective and Best Friend was never easy and the entire situation had been one humongous test on that toeing of the line. Maura could not begin to imagine how Jane had felt, partly because she'd had plenty of other feelings to keep herself occupied. Paddy O'Doyle had made a full recovery, but the image of him bleeding to death still haunted her dreams. And as for Maura's mother, she too was expected to fully recover and would be released from the hospital in the coming days. Still, Maura had faced some very real fears over the recent course of events.

To top it all off, she'd been at odds with Jane. Things had been so wonderful before she'd gone into that warehouse, they'd bantered playfully as they always did. Maura could not express with mere words how much she'd ached to have her friend by her side, those loyal chocolate brown eyes always looking to her with such concern, such love. Yet not, Maura feared, the kind of love she truly wished Jane would have for her. It was true, for almost three years, Maura Isles had loved Jane Rizzoli, an unrequited love she dare not speak aloud.

"Hey," Jane spoke softly, "You still with me?"

"Of course." Maura shook the cobwebs from her mind, returning her full attention to the woman beside her. "You seem tired, still."

"I am, a little. But I'm restless."

"I heard about what your father did to Angela."

"Ugh." Jane grunting, inching down on the bed and covering her hands with her face. "Let's not talk about that."

"We can, really." Maura insisted. It would feel good to talk to Jane, maybe not about the recent uncertainty they'd both gone through, but this was something Maura felt Jane needed to discuss with someone, she hoped to be that someone.

"It'd been almost a year since I'd seen him. Then he just showed up at my apartment, waltzed in and sat down. Started watching a recorded game with the boys," Jane referred to her brothers. "I asked him what he thought he was doing and I found out Tommy'd seen him a bunch of times."

"Tommy told me," Maura began and then clapped her hand over her mouth, looking wildly to Jane. "I'm sorry. He came to me yesterday, before we left for the compound," Maura hesitated again. She'd promised Tommy she wouldn't mention this, especially not to Jane. But she felt almost as if she owed it to Jane. "He wanted my advice."

"About what?"

"I can't say, but he did mention that he'd been the one to introduce your father to his,"

"Piece of ass." Jane snorted.

"Jane, that's a bit harsh."

"Is it? C'mon, my father left my mother and disappeared out of mine and Frankie's lives. Then he shows up out of the blue wanting an annulment! The nerve!" Jane slammed a fist into the space between them, anger quickly sweeping over her. "I looked up to him, Maura. He betrayed me. He betrayed my Mom and I can't forgive him."

"I forgave you." Maura said pointedly.

"I didn't betray you."

"It felt like it at the time." Maura said softly and Jane's expression instantly changed as she saw the sadness in the woman's features.

Moving quickly, Jane shifted her position to kneel beside the woman, taking both of Maura's hands in her own.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you. I thought... I thought Paddy was going to kill me, I believed it."

"You heard him, he would have. He would have shot you." Maura said, conflicted. Maura had quickly learned what kind of man Paddy O'Doyle was and although she was his complete opposite, he was still her father. Without him, she wouldn't be there. It was more than that, more than she could explain and she didn't attempt to.

"Maura it wasn't just that. I thought I was going to loose you. I thought..." Jane trailed off, shoulders sagging as she diverted her gaze.

"What? What did you think?"

"I thought it was you who'd be laying on some warehouse floor, shot, bleeding to death in my arms." Jane confessed in a great rush of words, exhaling deeply. "I couldn't even begin to imagine, Maura, my life without you in it."

"I'm here, Jane. I'm right here." Maura urged softly.

Time seemed to stop, neither woman spoke as Jane's hand reached for Maura's soft cheek, cupping it tenderly. Maura found herself leaning forward, eye lids fluttering closed before opening. If this was truly happening, she wanted to bear witness to it. Yet the touch of Jane's lips to her own caused them to close again softly as a moan rose in her throat. When Jane's other hand found its way to her jaw, tilting Maura's head ever so slightly, Maura felt as if she were free-falling.

Their embrace deepened as Jane shifted closer, tongues dancing in gentle competition. When their lips parted, both women found themselves panting, chests heaving. Jane's eyes were bewildered, filled with fear and doubt yet Maura felt calm, calmer than she'd ever felt before and she smiled at the brunette.

"I never imagined..."

"Mar, I've always wanted to do that." Jane confessed. "Even in our darkest times, I... I've loved you."

"Oh, Jane." Maura whispered softly, finding it was now herself reaching out for Jane, taking the Detective's face in her hands and bringing their lips together again.

"Wait," Jane pulled back although it was undoubtedly one of the hardest moves she'd made in as long as she could remember. "I want this, Maura, I want... you." Jane whispered heavily, voice hoarse with arousal. "That being said," She swallowed thickly and gestured down to the clothing she wore. "I'm filthy."

"Yes, you are dirty." Maura teased, understanding. "There's fresh towels in the bathroom." Releasing Jane's hand, she quickly snatched it back again, pulling the surprised woman back to her arms. A pro-longed kiss ensued before she finally released her. "Don't take too long, Jane." Maura teased.

Eagerly, Jane leapt from the bed, ignoring the various aches and pains as she quickly moved into the bathroom, although not before throwing a glance back at Maura did she close the door softly. Stripping, tossing the soiled garments haphazardly to the tiled floor, Jane stepped to the shower and fumbled with the knobs, the spray rocketing out of the faucet overhead. As the water warmed, Jane observed herself in the mirror. The gash across her forehead hadn't been deep enough to require stitches and she knew it would heal, eventually fading altogether. The bruises she'd knew she would have were forming quicker than she'd thought, and it hurt when she poked them.

Other than that, Jane stood in fine form. Pleased with herself, she stepped into the spray and enjoy the good soaking she received, using Maura's shampoo and body wash to scrub away the dirt and grime. Feeling a thousand times better, Jane emerged and stood, dripping on the bathmat as she reached for the towel. Light and fluffy like a cloud, she recalled when she'd been with Maura to Bed, Bath & Beyond. The lilac towels were certainly not her style, but even she could not admit they were divine.

With her options limited to dirty clothes or keeping the towel wrapped around her slim frame, Jane decided to keep the towel; she wasn't brave enough to stroll back into the bedroom naked. Keeping one hand tightly on the where the two ends of the towel met in front of her, she emerged back into the room. Maura sat on the bed, waiting. Blushing, Jane diverted her gaze, suddenly overtly self-conscious.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"Come here." Maura ordered softly and Jane obliged, creeping towards the bed. She moved to stand at the foot, looking up at Maura. The arousal in the woman's eyes almost bowled her over. Jane Rizzoli had, as she'd said, loved Maura for longer than she could remember. Anyone else had been a diversion, an act of Jane trying to convince herself the feelings she felt for the Medical Examiner weren't what she knew them to be, deep in her heart. Now as she stood at the foot of the bed, she faced those feelings head-on.

"Closer." Maura whispered. Jane set one knee upon the soft doona. "Closer." Maura urged again and Jane, still keeping at least one hand on the towel, crawled onto the bed. "That's it." Inching forward, Jane carefully placed both knees firmly on either side of Maura's outstretched legs. When Maura reached for her, Jane almost pulled back. With Maura's soft hand upon her, she allowed herself to be pulled forward more until she knelt over Maura's thighs, their lips almost touching. "Why the towel, Jane?"

"Why not?" Jane quipped.

"It's a hindrance." Maura retorted sincerely. Tenderly, slowly, Maura placed her hands upon the one hand Jane kept on the towel, urging it away. Jane used it to holder herself up, trembling so badly she feared she'd collapse onto Maura, and although that may not have been such a bad thing, she was all too aware of the injured leg that Maura had been careful to keep still during Jane's ascent. Thoughts vanished from Jane's mind as Maura made short work of removing the towel, tossing it carelessly aside. Maura inhaled sharply at the sight of Jane's shapely breasts, at the sight of the woman she loved hovering, naked, above her.

Pushing a damp tendril from Jane's face, Maura cupped the soft cheek and pulled Jane's lips to her own. With her free hand, she placed fingertips upon Jane's waist, moving those fingers across creamy, smooth skin. Gaining confidence, Jane deepened their kiss as Maura's hand pressed against the small of her back, urging Jane to straddle Maura's lap.

"No fair." Jane protested. "I'm naked. You're not."

"Undress me, then." Maura offered. "I am helpless, you know."

"Oh, I doubt that." Jane rolled her eyes even as she moved to accept Maura's offer. Gently, she lent back and unbuttoned the zebra-striped blouse Maura had worn for well over twenty-four hours.

Tugging the silk material away from Maura's body, Jane inhaled sharply. All she saw was perfection. The softness of Maura's skin begged to be caressed, to be kissed, but Jane refrained. Unbuttoning Maura's slacks was the easy part, to remove them without hurting her presented itself as somewhat of a challenge. There were soft laughs as the two women struggled together and Maura only winced once as Jane pulled the slacks away from lightly tanned legs.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Jane agreed as she returned to Maura's lap, easing one leg over the woman's hips. Flesh on flesh drew a sharp intake of breath from both women and Jane set her hands upon Maura's shoulders. Maura placed her hands upon Jane's hips, holding her in place as if she feared Jane would leave. Of course Jane wouldn't. They both knew it as they continued to gaze at each other. "Maura," Jane whispered as she lowered her lips. No further words were needed.

Jane pushed her fingertips through Maura's auburn locks, tilting her head to one side as their kiss continued, deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Maura could feel the heat literally rising between them, inhaled Jane's earthy aroma as arousal built quickly. When Maura moved one hand to rest on Jane's thigh, the Detective pulled away to exclaim softly, incoherent mumblings that sounded to Maura like encouragement. Like it was needed.

Each caress was done purposefully, each stroke of Maura's fingertips meant to further Jane's arousal, meant to elicit moans from the brunette. Yet as Maura began to trace a path towards Jane's inner thigh, the moaning ceased and Jane pulled back, watching Maura intently, holding her gaze. It did not break as Maura's fingertips found the heat between Jane's thighs, found the warm, the dampness that she had caused. As she slid slowly inside of Jane, Jane's pupils dilated and her lips parted, a low groan rising from the depths. Keeping a slowly, steady rhythm, Maura whimper softly at the feel of Jane, the feel of Jane beginning to thrust against her touch, the pace quickly increasing.

"Maura," Jane whispered, pressing her forehead to Maura's. "Don't stop touching me." Jane begged.

"I won't. Never." Maura answered, inhaling sharply. It was near impossible to remain still beneath Jane's body, she wanted to pulled the woman closer, to move them until she lay atop Jane's strong and supple bosom, but couldn't. The slight twitch she'd given had sent a ripple of pain through her leg and she knew she was all but useless in that department. Still, the pleasure she felt swelling within at the position of Jane above her, the arousal, that was undeniable.

Jane's hands had moved to the headboard behind Maura, holding to it tightly as she closed her eyes and pleaded with Maura to touch her harder, faster, deeper. Maura only willingly obliged, driving deeper into the woman she loved with fingers that were strong, firm and yet tender, loving. The slickness she felt covering her hand only served to increase her own dampness and she trembled at the idea of Jane touching her in return.

With her free hand, she returned her touch to the small of Jane's back, holding tightly to the woman's body. Jane's every inner muscle tightened around her fingers and she knew Jane was close to orgasm. With a flick of her thumb over that most sensitive spot, she knew she'd sent Jane over the edge as those muscles began to quiver, Jane began to cry out, falling forwards against Maura, knowing she would be caught in loving embrace.

Jane's climax rocked through her and she could not get enough of Maura inside of her, could not get the woman deeper and it frustrated her in that way it often did, when she wanted more but couldn't quite have it. When Maura's fingers twitched, she jumped slightly. The intensity of her orgasm left every nerve ending on fire, sensitive to the touch and Maura knew this, played on it by flicking that thumb of hers once again. Jane laughed, a throaty laugh as she wrapped her long arms about Maura's neck, bringing their lips together.

"Again." Jane whispered, Maura's fingers never leaving her. Maura looked surprised and Jane chuckled to herself. Maura Isles had no idea of the insatiable appetite Jane had for her. Maura gave a wicked grin as she slowly withdrew from Jane, much to the Detective's displeasure.

"Don't make that face." Maura teased as she eased Jane beside her. "I..." Suddenly, the woman blushed and fell silent. Jane cocked her head to one side, resting her hand upon Maura's thigh.

"What is it?" Maura shook her head. For a woman so forward in her thinking, so vocal in many of her thoughts, she found herself unable to say what crossed her mind. "Whisper it in my ear." Jane suggested and Maura gave a nod.

As Maura's breath tickled her ear, Jane's lips twisted into a knowing smile. "You don't have to ask, Mar." Jane insisted. "I don't know how we'll manage it, though, with your leg."

"I could get a pillow." Maura said then, eagerly and not so embarrassed anymore.

"That would work. But if it hurts you, we'll stop."

"It won't." Maura insisted.

"Alright." Jane said, laying on her stomach for a moment before pushing herself up off the bed. Taking one of the pillows, she placed it near the end of the bed and helped Maura move into position. "You're sure."

"I'm quite comfortable." Maura promised. Then, as Jane knew she'd have to move into a position of her own, it was Jane's turn to be embarrassed. "What?" Maura asked softly.

"It's just, it's kind of... exposing."

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"I've told you before. You're beautiful, my friend." Maura's gaze warmed at the small smile that tugged at the corners of Jane's mouth. With her confidence boosted, Jane sat down upon the bed and inched back a little before settling against the pillows behind her.

"Perfection." Maura whispered as Jane lay before her, open and exposed and glistening. Maura ran her tongue over her top lip as she held Jane's gaze, causing the woman to groan, covering her hands with her face. It may not have been the most delicate way of handling Maura's request, but Jane had done it regardless. And when Maura's tongue slipped across her swollen clitoris, Jane's hips buckled and all rational thought flew out the window.

Maura could not get enough of Jane's taste, the salty-sweet combination left her feeling giddy with delight. Relishing the task before her, she teased Jane into a frenzy, left the Detective begging for more, begging to be taken back to that high. Maura would not let it come as swiftly this time and drew her tongue slowly across all of Jane, sucking, licking, sliding her tongue over and over until Jane's voice was hoarse from begging. When Maura decided it was time, she focused her attention on the swollen treasure before her, sucking it tenderly as Jane climaxed once again, screaming Maura's name.

There were no words. Maura looked to Jane and smiled, licking her lips for effect more than anything else and was rewarded with a grunt from Jane and a coy smile dancing across the brunette's features. Minutes slipped past unnoticed before Jane finally found herself able to move and she say up, peering down at a very pleased with herself Maura.

"You. You're amazing." Jane caressed Maura's cheek with a single finger.

"Help me?" Maura asked, raising her hand and Jane laughed, sliding back carefully. Standing, she found her legs to be somewhat shaky and she took a moment to steady herself. As carefully as she could, she help Maura until the M.E was on her back. Jane grinned wickedly.

"You know," She began, stepping back from the bed and crossing her arms over her stomach. "You're in quite the position."

"Oh, really? Quite the position for what?" Maura queried. Jane merely smirked. Without another word, she returned to the bed, positioning herself carefully beside a curious Maura. Setting one hand upon the taut abdomen of the woman beside her, Jane traced lazy patterns across the tender flesh until goose bumps rose and Maura giggled. The sound was positively exquisite, but Jane knew she could produce sounds that would be even more delightful.

"Oh! Jane!" Maura gasped as Jane slid her hand deftly downwards, cupping damp panties, pressing tightly against the heat.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it!" Maura urged, lifting her hips as Jane pressed against her again.

"You're sure? I could stop?" Jane withdrew her hand, letting it fall behind her and Maura groaned.

"I'm not sure I like this game, Detective."

"Whose playing games?" Jane asked innocently.

"You are."

"Really? Maura, really?" Jane fell back into her most sarcastic commentary, arching an eyebrow. Maura only laughed, nodding her head, calling Jane's bluff. Wriggling her eyebrows, Jane capture unsuspecting lips with her own. Maura's hand moved to Jane's forearm, fingers curling around firm muscle. Jane couldn't kiss the woman enough and prolonged each embrace until Maura's eyelids fluttered shut. Only then did Jane slowly take her arm and moved her hand slowly downwards, pausing at a breast to tweak an already pert nipple.

"Please." Maura whispered. "Jane, touch me." Those three little words sent a thrill right to Jane's center and she almost couldn't keep up the game she was indeed playing, albeit a most glorious one. Slipping past the elastic waist band of the underwear, Jane felt soft curls and moaned softly as she slid past them, dipping into Maura's wetness. Carefully resting one leg over Maura's thigh, Jane stroked the woman tenderly, with passion.

When Jane's fingertips sought entrance, Maura cried out. If tasting Jane had been heaven, there were no words for how she felt about Jane's touch, a touch she had dreamed of for so long. There were no words spoken as Jane built a crescendo of delight, deftly touching all the right spots, never wavering in her dedication to the task at hand.

"I want you," Maura rasped breathlessly, "Inside of me."

"How much do you want it?" Jane asked then, innocently looking at Maura as the woman's eyes flew open, pupils wide with desire.

"I can't even begin to tell you." Maura whispered. "All I've ever wanted is you, touching me, Jane Rizzoli." The words were like music to Jane's ears and she would not make the woman she loved wait a moment longer. With purpose, she grazed over Maura's most sensitive places, stroking and teasing until Maura's breaths were coming out in sharp, short gasps. At that crucial moment, Jane slid two fingers deep within Maura and smiled as she watched the woman climax.

Opening her eyes, Maura blinked in the morning sunshine that streamed into the room, not quite certain when sleep had claimed her. One thing she was certain of, however, was the delight she felt in the warm body beside her own and she glanced to Jane's sleeping face. For all the times they'd teased one another, for the undercover case she'd worked alongside Jane with, for all those times that Jane had touched Maura and it had sent shivers down her spine, none of it even came close to the real deal.

Reluctant to wake Jane, Maura tried to wriggle free of the arm Jane had, at some point in their slumber, placed across Maura's naked torso. Yet her movements caused the Detective to slowly open her eyes, smacking her lips together as she lifted her head.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:13."

"Precisely?"

"Precisely." Maura confirmed. "Was there somewhere you needed to be?"

Jane paused before answering, taking her time to sit up slowly. There was a bruise on her ribcage that Maura had not noticed the evening before and she frowned softly as Jane winced.

"Yeah." Jane finally answered as she settled into a more comfortable position, drawing Maura closer to her. "Right here."

Maura Isles smiled widely. The previous evening played through her mind as she watched Jane's face soften, sleep reclaiming the Detective once again. In the very recesses of her mind, Maura knew there'd have to be a conversation, perhaps several, about the things that had passed between them, both new and old. None of that matter at that moment in time, Maura told herself, because as long as Jane Rizzoli was by her side, Maura Isles' world had righted itself once again.


End file.
